


Your Highness ~ Marcibel/Bubbline

by MadamSarcasm



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, F/F, duh - Freeform, im not good at tags xD, like pretty minor angst, marcibel - Freeform, minor angst?, reference of The Scream Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSarcasm/pseuds/MadamSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline begs Bonni to come watch a mini show of her, featuring The Scream Queens, however PG says she can't cause she's to busy. <br/>Marceline doesn't like that. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Highness ~ Marcibel/Bubbline

“Hey Bonni” I turn around to the window of my lab, seeing Marceline with a smirk, or a smile depending how you look at it. She flies inside, wearing her usual yellow sunhat and gloves, her Bass strapped on and moved behind her to hang at her back. She removes her hat, placing it down on a clear table and floats over to where i was. I place my pen into the pocket of my coat, finishing off a sentence as i smile, turning to the vampire.

“Why are you here? At such a sunny time of the day?” i ask and she shrugs a little. I leans down, since she was in the air, and presses a quick kiss to my lips .

“Can i not see my girlfriend when i feel like it?” I open my mouth to say something but she smiles, placing a finger to my lips .“Rhetorical question, Bonni, don't answer that” i shake my head, smiling a little as i push her hand away. 

“Why are you here exactly?” i ask, my head tilting to the side a little

“Why do you think I'm here for a reason?”

“Because as you just said, im your girlfriend and i know you to well.”

She sighs, as she digs into the pockets of her jeans and pulls out a slip of paper. She hands it over to me, and my eyebrows raise, glancing at it. It was a concert for ‘The Scream Queens’. A concert that was on tonight. 

“I was kinda hoping if you could go … for me?” She asks, sounding a little hesitant. i sigh softly as i place the ticket down, underneath the book, using the book as a weight .

“I can’t” i say, this time i was sounding hesitant and i look up to see her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But .. Bonni, you never go to my concerts..” She frowns and i sigh heavily “i know, but its because I’m always busy. Im working on something here in the lab and-“ “that’s more important than me?” She asks, accusingly “No! But i also have all my princess duties, and the candy kingdom, and Peppermint Butler wishes for me to-“ She cuts me off, again, her hand held up as a sign for me to stop. “Can’t you just go to this one, Bonni? Please?” I look down. “Please?? I’m begging you here Bonni, and i don't beg” She whines. Again, i sigh and shake my head “I can’t, Marci, Sorry”

“Oh, c’mon Bonni” I hear Marceline groan as i insisted to stay at my lab. I sat down at my desk, opening up the book again, and quickly checked it to make sure everything was in order.

“I told you already, i’m busy Marceline. I’m sorry” i sighed as i shot a glance over to her quickly, sympathetically but she just scoffed and looked away. “Sure” she mutters, her arms crossed as she looked around the room. 

I look back to my book, and then the experiment i have set up, and curse under my breath slightly when i notice something missing. I look around for the one thing, when i hear Marceline plucking at the strings of her bass, not in any specific order or manner, just harshly and quite loudly. I huffed slightly, my hands gripping tightly around the beaker i held in my hands. I placed it down, and turned around to her direction, my hands on my hips “Could you stop that?” I say, somewhat demandingly. She looks at me, a blank expression as she stops. Her eyes squint, turning into a red eyed glare. “Nope” she pops the ‘p’ just for extra affect, and her lips pull into a smirk of intentional annoyance. “Sorry, your highness” she mocks and i groan loudly, shaking my head in distaste. I turn back to my work, this time blocking her out completely. 

 

After a while, the plucking ceases and i hear a sigh. A sad sigh. “You know what,’ she says softly, whether to herself or not “why do i even bother” and by the time i turn around, she's gone.

I bite my lip a little as i stand up and walk over to the window, and close it before i return to my seat. I continue with a few more tests, and choose to stop when i accidentally spill one of the flasks. “Oh, crud-muffins” i whisper as i rush to find a cloth to wipe up the spill. I move my book, when i spot the ticket. I pull the ticket from underneath the book, as i dispose of the cloth. I stare at the ticket, then at the window and then back at the ticket. And sigh. 

I rush to my room, and quickly shut the door as i walk over to my closet. I open it up and move all the coat hangers holding all my pink clothing to the opposite side. Behind was some jeans and jumpers that Marceline had convinced me on getting (“you have way to much pink things, Bonni, let’s go shopping!”). I grabbed the first pair of jeans there and a black jumper. I grab one of my pink tops and quickly get change into them. I slip off my crown, and bite the inside of my lip as i place it on the pillows of my bed. I tie my hair up into a tight ponytail as i make my way out of the castle. “Princess Bubblegum?” I moved my hair over my shoulder as i moved the hood of the jumper over my hair, and turn to see Cinnamon Bun looking at me rather confused. “Promise me not to tell Peppermint Butler” i say quietly and he looks at me, not sure “Okay….”

“You have to Royal promise me, CB” i say and he nods.

“Okay” he says again and i smile, before rushing out of the kingdom doors.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

I walk through the doors of, wherever this is, making sure to check the ticket and that i was at the right place before i walk inside. As soon as im inside, someone pushes straight passed me, pushing me back into the doors. I grunt slightly as i stand up straight, wiping my arm slightly as i continue through the crowd. I have no idea why i’m determined to get to the front, but i continue till im close enough to the stage. It’s not like this was an official concert or anything, i could tell because even though were only coming in, the band was already playing. More people shoved into me, and i made sure to keep a hold of my hoodie so that it wouldn't fall off.

About an hour or so passed, and i was already tired. And i barely did a thing. The room got a little less crowded but only by a few people. The rest stayed around the stage, majority drunk and were tipsy as they moved and walked. I was soon, roughly pushed by a pair dancing. I heard a quite loud, giggling ‘“Sorry!” as there hand waved about and came close to my face, since i had moved and found myself in the middle of the crowd a bit. I moved a little quickly, but my hood was still pushed off. 

i quickly fixed y hood back on and loked up. Marceline was staring right back, smiling as she continued playing. “Thank you” she mouthed in my direction, and i grinned.

By the time the band was packing up, the room was much less crowded, so much that barely anyone knocked into me. Marceline came flying over to me, when i wasn't expecting it, from behind and engulfed me in a fairly tight hug, digging her face into my neck.

“Thanks for coming, Bonni” she murmured and i laughed a little nervously. from all the shoving, my body ached dully. 

“Your welcome” I squeaked slighty, causing her to pull away, moving infront of me. 

“You alright?” She asks, and i smile a little, rubbing my arm “uh, my body hurts. There was to many people” i say, my face going pink and she laughs a little.

“I’ll help pack the rest of the things, and then i’ll take you back home, alright?” I nodded as she kissed my forehead softly.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. I feel her hand grip at my waist, as she floats down to the ground and pulls me closer, squeezing at my waist softly. 

“Marc, seriously, these things aren't gonna pack themselves, you know” i hear Keila call over to her and Marc laughs a little into the kiss as she nips at my bottom lip, before pulling away.

“Wait for a little bit, okay?” she says and i nod as i peck her lips softly “okay”. 

She pulls away and floats back into the air. “Love you” she says and i roll my eyes “Love you too,” i say as i rub my arms a little more “just hurry up please? i’m geting cold”


End file.
